2019/20 Formula E Season
Spark | makers = Audi Sport; BMW; DS; Jaguar; Mahindra; Mercedes; NIO; Nissan; Penske; Porsche; Venturi | tyres = Michelin | drivechamp = | driverchamp = | natchamp = | champwins = | champpoles = | champlaps = | drive2 = | driver2 = | driver2nat = | drive2wins = | drive2poles = | drive2laps = | drive3 = | driver3 = | driver3nat = | drive3wins = | drive3poles = | drive3laps = | teamchamp = | teamchampnb = | teamchampnat = | teamchampwins = | teamchamppoles = | teamchamplaps = | team2 = | team2nb = | team2nat = | team2wins = | team2poles = | team2laps = | team3 = | team3nb = | team3nat = | team3wins = | team3poles = | team3laps = | previous = 2018/19 | next = 2020/21}} The 2019/20 ABB FIA Formula E Championship, otherwise known as the 2019/20 Formula E Season, is set to be the sixth season of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship, to be held between December 2019 and July 2020.'ABB becomes title partner of Formula E', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 09/01/2018), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2018/january/abb-becomes-title-partner-of-formula-e/, (Accessed 11/01/2018) The 2019/20 season will be one of the most anticipated seasons in FE's short history, for German manufacturers Mercedes-Benz and Porsche are set to join the series.'Mercedes-Benz to enter Formula E in Season 6', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 24/07/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/july/mercedes-benz-to-enter-formula-e-in-season-6/, (Accessed 25/07/2017)'Porsche set to compete in Formula E from Season 6', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 28/07/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/july/porsche-set-to-compete-in-formula-e-from-season-6/, (Accessed 28/07/2017) Background Calendar Early news of the 2019/20 calendar came shortly before the start of the 2018/19 season, with reports of a deal for the South Korean capital of Seoul to host its first E-Prix in 2020. This was part of a plan to establish a Asian leg of the Championship, based around the Hong Kong E-Prix which is likely to be held in March 2020. Elsewhere, the second confirmed venue for the 2019/20 season would see the series return to London for the first time since 2016, with a new circuit based around the ExCel Arena serving as the season finale in July 2020. A Provisional Performance The first full, provisional, calendar for the 2019/20 season was released on the 14 June 2019, with fourteen rounds scheduled.'2019/20 calendar revealed: London and Seoul star in sixth Formula E campaign', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 14/06/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/june/2019-20-season-calendar-revealed, (Accessed 14/06/2019) The season was to start in Ad Diriyah in Saudi Arabia, with a double header planned across the 22/23 November 2019. A TBC followed, scheduled for the 14 December, before the first FE race of 2020 was set to be staged in Santiago, Chile, on 18 January. Race five would be staged in Mexico City in February, before an Asian double header in Hong Kong and a second race in China, which was not announced on the provisional calendar. The European season followed, opening with a race in Rome on 4 April 2020, two weeks before the field headed to Paris. The visit to Seoul interrupted the European campaign on the 3 May, with the field returning to fight in Berlin on the 30 May. The final "fly-away" race of the season would be staged in New York City on 20 June, prior to the season finale, to be held in London. As ever, FE would be completed by a double-header, with two races in the ExCel Centre to be held on the 25/26 July 2020. Schedule The full calendar for the 2019/20 ABB FIA Formula E Championship is outlined below: Rules and Regulations There would be some minor revisions to both the sporting and technical rulebooks ahead of the 2019/20 season, with the use of twin MGUs outlawed after its use by Nissan in 2018/19. There was also an extension to the operational life of the Spark SRT05e, which was to be run to the end of the 2021/22 season, albeit with planned performance increases in 2020/21. There were also revisions to Attack Mode and points, as well as the procedures under FCY, safety car and red flag conditions. Technical The biggest change to the technical rules would be the complete ban of dual motors to power each rear wheel individually, a design pioneered by Nissan as well as their predecessors Renault.Sam Smith, 'Twin-MGU Designs Set to Be Outlawed', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media LLC., 14/06/2019), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/twin-mgu-designs-set-to-be-outlawed/, (Accessed 14/06/2019) While the FIA could not find anything mechanically wrong with the system, Nissan's rivals complained that such a system could be used to store energy, with one motor potentially harvesting energy due to the speed differential between the wheels during cornering. The banning of dual motors was part of a wider clarification of rules and definitions of what an MGU was, as requested by the majority of FE's entrants ahead of the sixth season. Elsewhere Attack Mode was re-tweaked for the season six, with a small increase of boost to 235kW. Furthermore, the activation of Attack Mode was outlawed under FCY or safety car conditions, preventing drivers from using it as a power boost at a restart. Sporting 2019/20 was to see a significant revision to the sporting rules, particularly in regards to energy consumption during races with intervals under safety car and FCY. Indeed, to counter complaints of races not being dictated by energy use, the FIA declared that they would remove 1kWh-per-minute of available energy from each driver under FCY or safety car. This would ensure that drivers could not save too much energy under those conditions, meaning drivers would have to conserve energy under green flag conditions as well. Further changes were made to the red flag procedure, with the clock effectively stopped to ensure that a full race distance could be reached. There was also a revision to the points allocation, with an additional point set to be awarded to the fastest driver in the group stage of qualifying. Outlined below is a full breakdown of the point scoring system for the 2019/20 ABB FIA Formula E Championship: Season Report Entrants The full 2019/20 FIA Formula E Championship entry list will be outlined below: ** To be confirmed Standings 2019/20 ABB FIA Formula E Championship for Drivers The full 2019/20 FIA Formula E Championship for Drivers standings are to be outlined below: 2019/20 ABB FIA Formula E Championship for Teams The full 2019/20 FIA Formula E Championship for Teams standings are to be outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Formula E Seasons Category:2019/20 Formula E Season